Me enamore de un criminal
by Lady-Devil-Monster
Summary: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, cuando kirino sufre una desilucion a su corazon pronto descubrira que aquel chico de cabello azul que tanto le molestaba se convertiria en su consuelo, REVOLUCION RAIMON
1. Chapter 1

**Publicando un fanfic que habia hecho hace mucho tiempo**

**y la verdad no veo como publicar de esta pareja que tanto me encanta es mi favorita de todo inazuma Go y tendiendo oportunidad la hise la dividi en partes porque era cuando apenas empezaba xD no sean crueles conmigo!, bueno dejo aqui esta historia espero que sea de su agrado y que VIVA EL KARINO!**

**Desclamier: inazuma eleven por desgracia no me pertenese sino kazemaru estaria casado con endo y miyabino llevaria en apellido goenji entre goenji y fubuki y natsumi estaria muerta y mientras planeo comprar la empresa le pertenese a los locos esos de levl-5 que solo por hacer inazuma se las perdono**

Me Enamore De Un Criminal

(Kirino x Kariya)

**Era una dia un poco lluvioso en la nueva ciudad de inazuma bueno un poco lluvioso era mentira la verdad esqq estaba lloviendo a cantaros ese dia debido al mal clima los estudiantes no pudieron salir de las aulas del instituto, en el mismo instituto de nombre raimon, el club de futbol estaba tambien "atrapado" por la maravillosa madre naturaleza en los salones no podian salir no podian hacer nada mas q estar entre esas cuatro paredes q si de por si es insoportable aguantarlas 7 horas al dia tambien devian aguantarlas con 2 horas extras era una total pesadilla , estaban a punto de iniciar las clases con esos pensamientos positivos en la mente cuando entraron todos a su respectivo salon dentro de este se encontraba el capitan actual del eqipo de raimon takuto shindou platicando con cierta chica de cabello castaño y de trenzas llamada akane yamana.**

**-Dime shin-sama esta vez aceptaras la invitacion q te hise de sentarte al lado mio?- decia con una sonrisa y un rubor la chica castaña**

**-Eres muy amable akane, pero sabes q siempre me eh sentado con kirino, no puedo fallarle aunqq no se q le paso q aun no llega- dijo shindou un poco preocupado al ver el lugar vacio donde se sentaban el y el pelirrosado  
Entro el profesor y pidio a todos q se sentaran shindou no teniendo otra opcion y siendo sentado obligatoriamente por la de tranzas se sento con ella mientras este suspiraba resignado el profesor venia acompañado de un chico de cabello azulino verdoso de ojos de color miel, con la piel blanca**

**-Muy buenos dias jovenes, este dia se incorpora con ustedes un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, por favor joven podria presentarse?- dijo el maestro**

**-Hola mi nombre es Kariya masaki, espero q nos llevemos muy bien- dijo al terminar con una sonrisa y haciendo una peqeña reverencia al instante los corazones se les salieron a las chicas al verlo tan tierno y los chicos lo miraban con una mirada asesina q pronto kariya se las devolvio mucho peor, shindou lo miro algo extraño pero no le dio importancia**

**-Por favor toma asiento en ese lugar donde no hay nadie- dijo el maestro dirigiendose a kariya**

**-hai- respondio el peli azulverdoso estaba acabandose de sentar cuando llego jadeante y tratando de agarrar aire un chico de cabello rosado amarrado con dos coletas**

**-Gomenasai por llegar tarde- decia kirino entrecortado para agarrar aire paresiera q habia corrido mucho**

**-no te preocupes joven kirino pero q no se vuelva a repetir por favor tome asiento- ordeno el profesor**

**-Hai arigato- respondio kirino haciendo una peqeña reverencia y diriegiendose a su lugar pero se sorprendio mucho al ver q en lugar de shindou estaba un chico de cabello azul-verdoso y mas al ver a shindou sentado con akane, shindou trato de explicarle a kirino pero este solo molesto lo ignoro y se dirigio a su lugar con su nuevo compañero, se sento y empezo hablar el profesor hacerca de lo q era "la fotosintesis". Asi la clase paso fastidiosa hasta q tocaron para el primer descanso donde por la maravillosa lluvia no podian salir mas q al comedor de adentro de la escuela, kirino se estiro un poco y bostezo mientras sentia la mirada penetrante de su compañero de al lado, asi q volteo para verlo mientras este le seguia mirando**

**-Dime tengo algo en la cara?- dijo un poco nervioso el pelirrosa con la mirada de ese chico desconocido**

**-Si, unos ojos muy bonitos- le dijo con una sonrisa un poco picara haciendo q el de coletas se sonrrojara levemente- Me llamo Kariya Masaki mucho gusto sempai- dijo estirando su mano**

**-Yo me llamo kirino ranmaru- dijo dandole la mano- **

**-Muy bien kirino ranmaru, dejame decirte q esto sera interesante-dijo kariya alejandose de ese lugar dejando algo confundido por sus palabras a un pelirrosa de coletas**

**-Kirino!-dijo shindou tratando de qitarse de ensima a una castaña de trenzas q venia persiguiendolo atras de el mientras kariya pasaba por su lado**

**-QUE?- dijo algo enojado el pelirrosado dandose la vuelta**

**-por favor dile a akane q no me has visto esa esta loca quiere violarme!- dijo shindou escondiendose dentro del armario de muestras del salon**

**-SHIN-SAMA!- gritaba emocionada la de trenzas mientras buscaba al capitan de raimon con la mirada dentro del salon pero solo vio al pelirrosa sentado-Hey chica has visto a shin-sama?- le dijo con algo de burla**

**-No soy una chica y no no eh visto a ese tonto por aqi- dijo el de coletas desviando la mirada rojo del enojo mientras el armario se alteraba cuando oyo la palabra "tonto"**

**-Muy bien nena nos veremos luego buscare a MI shin-sama- dijo saliendo y riendose la chica de cabellos trenzados, al pelirrosa le salia humo por las orejas era simplemente destestante mas cuando lo confundian con una paso el dia dejo a shindou enserrado en el armario todo lo q restaba de clase hasta q fue la hora para salir a los clubes donde sintio pena por el y lo dejo salir al fin ya q la fastidiosa de akane se fue, cuando llegaron al club.**

**-Muchachos qiero presentarles a un nuevo miembro del club por favor denle la bienvenida a Kariya Masaki- dijo el entrenador endo mostrando a de nuevo el chico de ojos miel y cabello azul-verdoso**

**-Nos volvemos a ver kirino-sempai- dijo con una mirada algo malvada y sonrisa igual al ver al de coletas este solamente se sorprendio**

**-Acaso se conocen?- dijo endo**

**-P-pues...**

**-Vamos en el mismo salon pero nos conoceremos con el tiempo- interrumpio al de coletas el de ojos miel**

**-muy bien el tiempo esta mejor haci q pueden empezar a entrenar-dijo endo mientras todos los chicos estaban ya en el campo practicando shindou estaba dando pases con kirino pero el de ojos miel al ver esa esena se pone entre ellos y robandole el balon a ambos lo arroja con fuerza contra el de cabellos rosados en el estomago haciendo q este obviamente callera y se retorciera de dolor mientras se tomaba del estomago el de cabellos azules solo sonrio malicioso mientras shindou hiba ayudar a su amigo de colestas todo lastimado**

**-Fuiste tu masaki!- grito el de coletas tratando de levantarse y tomar venganza con su agresor pero no pudo al volver ese dolor en el estomago**

**-De q hablas kirino-sempai, no hise nada mas q tirar el balon creo q no eres bueno para recibir pases un poco mas pesaditos- se burlo el de cabellos verdes-azulados**

**-Kirino tengo q llevarte a la enfermeria y trankilo kariya no lo hiso a proposito- dijo shindou llevandose al lastimado pelirrosado hasta la enfermeria donde rapidamente los atendio la doctora de ahi **

**-Ese tipo es severamente malvado no viste como me arrojo ese balon a proposito!- decia kirino a punto de llorar de coraje**

**-estas exajerando kirino nadie puede ser tan malvado tal vez lo hiso sin intenciones, es nuevo debe sentirse inseguro y por una razon creo q se acerca a ti mas- decia el peligris **

**-Umm, bueno solamente le dare una peqeña oportunidad esperemos q no se vuelva un loco- dijo kirino resignado**

**Despues q sacaron al pelirrosa pasaron varios dias y luego se hisieron meses con los cuales sus peleas con este chico llamado kariya se intensificaban competian mucho por ver qien era en mejor si kirino sacaba un 9 kariya tenia q sacar un 10 o qedar en la par y en el entrenamiento siempre hacian el doble q el entrenador les dejaban siempre dejando a sus compañeros con una gotita resvalandoles por la cabeza sin embargo Un dia en especial endo cito a todos los integrantes del club a una reunion importante donde shindou tenia una gran noticia o bueno como ellos qisieran tomarla**

**-Chicos quiero decirles que estos momentos que pasamos juntos en mi jamas me seran borrados pero tengo que decirles que me ire a estudiar al extranjero ire a alejandria ahi esta una de las mejores escuelas del mundo y fui aceptado por mi alto desempeño academico, mañana me tendre q ir y quiero agradeserles a todos lo que han hecho por mi- dijo shindou con una sonrisa y controlando las lagrimas **

**-shindou...- fue lo unico q kirino dijo antes de llorar y salir de ese lugar**

**-kirino-sempai espera!- grito tenma tratando de alcanzar al pelirrosa**

**-Dejalo tenma ya se le pasara...- dijo desanimado el capitan de raimon Todos se despidieron del capitan menos su amigo pelirrosa y al otro dia temprano partio del aeropuerto. Kirino se qedo en casa llorando todo el dia**

**-Pero q tonto eh sido-decia entre sollozos el pelirrosa- porq nunca le dije lo q sentia por el, soy un estupido, jamas lo volvere a ver.**

**Asi estuvo kirino durante todo un mes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Criminal**

**-Kirino no crees q estas exagerando un poco las cosas?- pregunto un despistado hamano mientras el pelirrosa estaba ocultandose atras de el**

**-Claro q no! que cosa se le puede ocurrir a ese monstruo!- dijo kirino caminando atras del moreno mientras volteaba a todos los lados vigilante**

**-Quien masaki?, es solo un chico vamos que puede hacerte?- dijo con una sonrisa poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza**

**-Quieres q te lo cuente?- dijo kirino poniendose frente a el deteniendolo con la mano **

**Paso un mes mas antes que el pelirrosa saliera de su depresion gracias a que sus compañeros de equipo le brindaron animos y una q otra salida para que al fin el pelirrosa pudiera olvidarse de su "amigo" de cabello griseso q ahora estaba estudiando fuera durante ese maravilloso trayecto kirino pudo hacer un diario con todas las cosas q kariya le hacia pasar resumiendolas en estas:  
-**

**Dia Uno:**

**-Kariya q crees q estas haciendo?- pregunto el pelirrosa con una venita fuera mientras estaba a punto de asesinar el lapiz q tenia en la mano**

**-no te muevas kirino-sempai si te sigues moviendo mis plumas se caeran- dijo sonriendo malevolamente el de cabello verdoso poniendo una mano en la mesa y con la otra jugaba con una de las coletas del pelirrosa**

**-Muy bien kariya pero dime una cosita... PORQQ ESTAS USANDO MIS COLETAS COMO TU PORTALAPICES!- grito colerico el de ojos azules viendo como en sus coletas habia plumas de distinto tipo, rojas azules verdes, incluso una goma estaba ahi pegada, kariya saco una de las miles de plumas q estaban en el cabello del pelirrosa y escribio**

**-listo ahora sigue el color morado- dijo sacando el lapiz y volviendolo a poner en el cabello del pelirrosa mientras sonreia **

**-Se acabo NO SOPORTO MAS ESTO!-dijo kirino sacandose toda la papeleria escolar y saliendo del salon mientras kariya se moria de risa al ver esa esena.**

**Dia Dos:**

**Clase de biologia estudiando como eran los cambios en la pubertad**

**-Entonces por razones de la famosa "regla" en las chicas suseden estos cambios,ahora en los hombres...- decia el profesor leyendo su libro mientras los alumnos "ponian atencion" por su parte kariya empezo a jalar la punta del cabello de kirino para preguntarle algo**

**-oye kirino-sempai acaso tu entiendes lo que estan explicando ahi arriba?- dijo en susurro el de ojos miel dirigiendose a su compañero de cabello rosado**

**-Por supuesto q si tonto deverias de prestar mas atencion- dijo en el mismo tono en pelirrosa **

**-Esque yo no entiendo una cosa me podrias explicar algo?- dijo en igual tono kariya**

**-que?- pregunto sin alejar la mirada hacia el pizarron**

**-que es la "regla"- sonrio malisioso en un susurro haciendo q el pelirrosado se pusiera todo rojo de verguenza **

**-N-no se- dijo entre cortado kirino aun rojo**

**-Vamos si sabes por la manera en q reaccionaste y yo quiero saber q es la "regla"- sonrio malevolo de nuevo kariya**

**-B-b-bueno es cuando... una chica... ya sabes... sus dias... su periodo, BUENO Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!- grito rojo el de coletas llamando la atencion de toda la clase**

**-Kirino Ranmaru hace el favor de sentarse y guardar silencio a menos q usted qiera dar la clase- dijo el profesor acomodandose los lentes mientras el pelirrosa obedesio y se sento poniendose rojo y escondiendose detras de un libro mientras kariya se reia a todo dar mentalmente**

**Dia Tres: Entrenamiento en el club de fut ball**

**-Yo digo q las matematicas son mejor q el español mi querido kirino-sempai- dijo en un tono serio y una pose de victoria el peliverde de masaki**

**-No seas estupido! sin el español no podriamos comunicarnos ni escribir ni hablar ni nada dependemos de el- decia kirino a punto de estallar todo el club los miraba algunos confundidos otros con cara de WTF! otros con una gotita en la cabeza y hamano y endo hechando porras y apoyando la teoria q mas les convenia diciendo:**

**"de este lado kirino-español y del otro kariya-matematico" xD**

**-claro q si podriamos comunicarnos por ejemplo 1 seria Hola 2 seria adios y...**

**-PUEDES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ Y TODOS LOS DEMAS VAMONOS A ENTRENAR AQUI SOLO NOS QUITAN EL TIEMPO!- grito kirino caminando entre la multitud pero no se fijo q kariya puso el pie haciendo azotar al pobre afeminado sibre el suelo donde por si fuera poco estaba recien mojado y por lo tanto el lodo cubrio su rostro y todo lo de adelante de la ropa mientras se oia una gran ola de risa a su alrededor **

**-...kiri jajajaja kirino sempai esta bien jajajajaja- decia entre enormes carcajadas el castaño de tenma agarrandose el estomago de tanta risa **

**-Jajajajajajajajaj... dejen...dejen de burlarse...- decia ya en el suelo endo **

**-Jajajajajajajajajajaja... que nuevo movimiento es ese? jajajaja jamas lo habia visto.. ajajajajajaja- incluso tsurugi tuvo su momento para burlarse del pobre pelirrosa q se fue hecho una furia de ese lugar mientras veia con una mirada matadora a kariya tambien el el piso burlandose de su acto criminal**

**-estupido kariya.. te odio tanto-**

**-Jajajajaja si recuerdo muy bien ese dia Jajajajajajaja akene me dio una copia de la foto que saco ejem... es decir, aun creo q exageras kirino- dijo hamano despues de las anecdotas contadas**

**-Aun no termino no olvides los jalones de cabello mis pobres coletas no aguantan tanto dolor, ademas de eso leyo mi diario!, y agarra mis cosas sin su permiso siempre hasta me robo a marth!- dijo kirino**

**-quien es marth o.o?- dijo confundido hamano**

**-marth es el nombre de mi pluma de tonta azul de gel- dijo volteando los ojos kirino**

**-Ahhhh... vamos kirino tu tambien eres llevadito con masaki no sera q se gustan?- dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa picara**

**-Prefiero casarme con un asno antes de que me enamore de kariya!- dijo rojo el pelirrosado**

**-aja lo que digas kirino pero ya sabes lo que dicen...**

**-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso...umm creo q asi va kariya-kun- decia con una sonrisa tipica de tenma mientras estaban en la cancha haciendo pases**

**-Tu me estas tratando de decir que todo lo que le ago a kirino-sempai es porq yo lo amo?- decia el sexy peliverde pateando suave el balon**

**-Si solamente que estas inseguro de como decirselo por eso estas haciendole esas cosas tan perversas a kirino-sempai- decia tenma en una pose de psicologo profesional mientras su compañero lo miraba con cara de "denme pasiencia por favor"**

**-Mira tenma-kun si yo amara a kirino o si yo le gustara lo cual no es cierto no me hubiera metido unas ramas de cereza en mi mochila la ultima vez q fue temporada- dijo aun recordando **

**=FLASHBACK=**

**Miren es temporada de cerezas si nos damos prisa podemos ganarles a los de tercer año a cortar mas andando!- dijo un chico de la clase mientras todos salian hacia el pobre cerezo a dejarlo calvo **

**-Vamos kirino, masaki dense prisa o se quedaran con la boca abierta- grito hamano arrastrando no literal a su compañero de lentes estaba a punto de salir pero vio a kariya ahi sentado**

**-Que pasa kariya es mucha nutricion para ti- le dijo recargandose en la pared con mirada y asento retador**

**-Jum mi querido kirino yo no caigo en tan bajo nivel como tu, ademas soy alergico a las cerezas solo puedo comerlas cuando estan en conserva- dijo el chico oji miel levantandose de su lugar y saliendo trankilo afuera**

**-Con que alergia, eh?- dijo kirino levantando la ceja y una sonrisa**

**[en la hora de salida]**

**-gracias por prestarme tus apuntes kariya-kun- dice tenma entregandole el cuaderno al chico ojimiel**

**-Vale tenma pero pudiste darmelos antes de encerrar todo en la bolsa- dice kariya abriendo el ziper de su mochila mientras abre salen disparadas unas hojas de arbol de cerezo cayendo en su carita (hermosa) haciendole poner rapido granitos y todo rojo**

**-Kirino!**

**-Jajajajaja, si recuerdo q tuviste q venir 4 dias como momia tapado en toda la cara- decia tenma tratando de tomar aire**

**-tssk,Eso prueba rotundamente q nos odiamos- dijo cruzando de brazos el chico peliverde**

**-Tambien por eso le pediste su mp3 luego lo arrojaste por la ventana?- dijo tenma con la sonrisa en su rostro**

**-pero tu fuiste quien lo recojio y no se lo devolvio hasta acabado el dia, eso quiere decir q te gusta?- dijo masaki con un tono burlesco**

**-C-claro que no!- dijo tenma sonrrojado- de igual manera deverian tener una cita**

**-ppppppppppppffff!- kariya escupio el agua q segundos antes estaba tomando en la cara de tenma**

**-que asco!- dijo tenma haciendo un puchero**

**- Y porqq deveria invitarlo a salir?- dijo kariya sonrrojandose**

**-porqq vendra la feria en unos dias y es la oprtunidad perfecta para poder tener una cita- dijo con brillito en los ojos el plicastaño**

**-P-p-p-pero eso! es kirino!- dijo mas rojo de la cara el sexy masaki**

**-si tiene miedo kariya-kun yo lo ago por usted- dijo con la sonrisa mas grande q habia puesto**

**-[en la hora del almuerzo todos estaban en la cafeteria escolar]  
kirino por su parte estaba en su hora kirino asi q no qeria q nadie lo molestara mientras estaba comiendo su almuerzo por lo cual siempre almorzaba ahora solo al no estar shindou con el.**

**Estaba hechandose un trozo de pescado al vapor a la boca mientras entran a la cafeteria cierto chico peliverde, camina haciendo a un lado a la multitud de ahi y arrojando a cualqier persona q se le acercara llegando donde estaba el pelirrosa**

**-kirino ranmaru..!- dijo el peliverde llamando la atencion de todos y del pelirrosa q volteo masqitando la comida q tenia. Todos pensaron q como era costumbre ambos pelearian entonces el ojimiel se puso enfrente de el de coletas.**

**LLego todo sonrrojado mirando a los ojos al pelirrosado mientras seguia masticando...**

**-Quieres salir conmigo?...**


	3. Final

**Criminal 2/2**

**-Quieres salir conmigo?- dijo kariya hecho una piedra todo sonrrojado tanto por los nervios, la mirada intensa de la escuela a su alrededor y tal vez por la comida q se hecho antes de entrar a invitar a kirino la cual tenia mucho picante en fin todos esos factores estaban matando a kariya pero a quien estaban matando era al pelirrosa que cuando escucho el **

**"quieres salir conmigo?" se trago el pescado q estaba comiendo y se estaba ahogando mientras kariya estaba tratando de sacarle eso q se trago despues que el pedazo de pescado al vapor fue lanzado como un proyectil y cayo en la frente de un nerd q pasaba trankilo de la vida sin imaginar q su frente seria atentada con un pedazo de pescado volador terrorista pero asi paso.**

**Kirino trato de agarrar aire y tenia una cara como si le hubieran dicho q estaba embarazado, kariya le qito a un tipo una botella de agua para q kirino se pusiera mejor.**

**-Una cita ACASO TIENES CACAHUATE EN EL CEREBRO?- dijo kirino agarrandose la garganta y tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla**

**-NO ESTOY DICIENDOTE NINGUNA MENTIRA ESTUPIDO!- decia enojado kariya y rojo de la verguenza **

**-NO ME DIGAS ESTUPIDO TU IDIOTA!- contesto a punto de lanzarse sobre el ojimiel**

**-BUENO TARADO HACEPTAS O NO SALIR CONMIGO IDIOTA!- decia rojo hasta las orejas kariya**

**-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI ESTUPIDO!- decian gritandose ambos mientras todos los q apresiaban la hermosa invitacion con una gotita en la cabeza tipica de ambos chicos decirse cosas tan lindas como esas**

**-BUENO ENTONCES YO PASO POR TI A LAS 7 EL VIERNES PERO ESTAS PUNTUAL EH ANIMAL RASTRERO!- dijo kariya aun retandose por kirino**

**-BIEN PERO TU SE MUY PUNTUAL BAKA!- grito kirino mientras ambos chicos tomaban caminos contrarios pero se regresaron para gritarse por ultima vez**

**-NI UN MINUTO MAS TARDE, IMBESIL!-**

**Todos estaban atras de las bancas y debajo de las mesas aun esperando q ambos chicos salieran de la cafeteria si eso era pedir una cita imaginense la declaracion.**

**-Lo hiso muy bien kariya-kun un poco eemm a su estilo pero salio bien al menos acepto- decia tenma tratando de alcanzar al peliverde**

**-Estoy idiota, no estoy mas q idiota estoy hecho un pe- antes de terminar se estreyo contra la pared q por estar tan enojado no la vio y su cara azoto en ella**

**-Kariya-kun!, estas bien, no te lastimes la cara antes de tiempo como iras a tu cita con la cara rota- se burlo tenma**

**-para empezar esto de la cita fue tu idea y no se como pude caer tan bajo al invitar a kirino y lo peor- se sonrrojo- el acepto- que voy hacer, como me vestire!, que demonios tengo que hacer todo un dia en compañia de ese afeminado- estaba agarrandose la cabeza el pelirrosa **

**-No se preocupe kariya-kun le voy a ayudar para que su cita sea perfecta y al fin pueda decirle cuanto lo ama- contesto el pelicastaño**

**-Como jodes con eso de "te amo", yo no lo amo YO LO ODIO LO DETESTO, es tanto mi odio q si me propusieran de besar a kirino a tragar la tierra la tierra sabria mejor- respondio el ojimiel de kariya cruzandose los brazos**

**-si si si, eso ya me lo dijo ahora vamos tenemos que prepararlo para su cita- suspiro tenma resignado por el comportamiento de su amigo mientras lo jalaba para entrar de nuevo a clases**

**-Es increible que aceptaras una cita con ese criminal de kariya con las cosas tan lindas que se dicen todos los dias pense que le dirias que no- se estaba burlando un moreno de cabello celeste y ojos oscuros llamado kurama**

**-Ya ni me lo recuerdes con el simple hecho de pensar que conteste que si me pongo completamente nervioso y ni siquiera se que me pasa, Maldito masaki devio ponerle alguna droga al agua que me dio para hacerme sentir asi o quisas esta bromeandome, si es asi no me dejare ganar le seuire su tonto jueguito- gruño el pelirrosa mientras estaba tirado sobre la mesa del club de fut bol jugando con una pequeña goma que estaba ahi**

**-Jaja, vaya que si eres demaciado inocente kirino y pense que eras mucho mas despierto- se rio el moreno de kurama mientras se acomodaba en la silla**

**-Que me estas tratando de decir?- levanto la ceja el pelirrosado**

**-Nada Nada, descubriras todo a su momento tal vez cuando estes en esa "cita"- se burlaba de nuevo el peliceleste**

**-No te burles kurama los sentimientos son un tema muy complicado y maravilloso- dijo hayami entrando metiendose dentro de la conversacion**

**-Vaya hasta que al fin te veo despegado al menos un minuto de hamano, acaso se pelearon?- dijo riendose el moreno**

**-No Hamano se encuentra con minamisawa- dijo suspirando el de lentes **

**-Y QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO EL CON MINAMISAWA- grito rojo el pequeño ojinegro mientras sus compañeros lo miraban algo extraño**

**-D-D-Digo... No es que me interese- repuso con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas**

**-Solamente se que tenma los llamo mientras estabamos en salida de laboratorio, quizas fueron a practicar o no se, pero estabamos hablando de otra cosa verdad kirino?- dijo el castaño con picardia al finalizar la frase**

**-Porque me estan viendo asi?- dijo algo asustado el pelirrosa**

**-Deves de verte bien en tu cita y nosotros te ayudaremos verdad kurama?- contesto hayami**

**-Lo que sea- respondio el moreno leyendo una revisra**

**-Bien entonces vamos que tu cita es hoy en la noche- arrastraron a kirino por media ciudad hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa famosa de la ciudad llamada "le chat"**

**-Kirino Idiota vamos sal de ahi llevas metido dentro 20 minutos!- dijo el moreno golpeando salvajemente la puerta del provador de ropa**

**-NO, NO NO! es mi ultima palabra no me atrevere a salir con algo de esta manera porque tenian que ponerme esto?- dijo desde adentro kirino**

**-sal ya kirino-san, te deves de ver muy bien fue la mejor ropa que pudimos encontrar en toda la tienda- dijo tratando de controlar al moreno hayami**

**-bien bien, voy a salir pero no quiero que se burlen- dijo el pelirrosa saliendo de el provador ambos chicos voltearon a ver a kirino**

**-OH-POR-DIOS- dijeron los dos en unisono antes de que el moreno se desmayara, fue tanta la impresion?**

**[Casa de kirino 6:00 pm]**

**-muy bien tenemos una hora para arreglarte, adornarte, decorarte y ponerte un moñito y una carta antes de que te vayas- dijo hayami sacando miles de cosas mientras kirino estaba con una bata blanca sentado en el tocador con el cabello humedo**

**-hayami voy a una cita no soy un regalo- dijo el pelirrosa suspirando con resignacion- y como sigue kurama?**

**-aun esta inconciente en la cama, dejalo que descanse un poco- contesto hayami sacando el peine y peinando los cabellos rosados del ojiazul**

**-au! me jalaste ten mas cuidado- contesto agarrandose el cabello el pelirrosado**

**-vale vale, pero deja de moverte asi te dolera mas, wow enserio es natural kirino-san?- dijo sin dejar de peinar y acariciar el cabello del pelirrosa**

**-desgraciadamente si- dijo algo deprimido el ojiazul- mi cabello fue de este tono al nacer y por desgracia es permanente**

**[Casa de kariya la misma hora]  
-Chicos les gradesco mucho que traten de apoyarme en estos momentos tan dolorosos de mi vida pero... ERA NECESARIO AMARRARME EN LA SILLA!- dijo furioso el sexy peliverde tratando de safarse de las duras cuerdas que sujetaban su cuerpo con la silla de metal al pareser sin tener exito de nuevo**

**-Despues de 15 intentos por tratar de saltar y escapar pro la ventana era necesario que hisieramos algo- dijo hamano agarrando fuerte la silla para que no se moviera el ojimiel mientras lo peinaban**

**-Ya casi estaras listo asi que trata de moverte mucho- dijo hechando un poco de perfume en el cuello del peliverde el sexy de minasawa quien mas**

**-Voy a una cita no a casarme!- refunfuño kariya**

**-pero que tal si eso puede cumplirse todo indique como se porte esta noche con kirino-sempai- dijo tenma mientras planchaba el cabello del ojimiel**

**-algun dia todos ustedes me las pagaran muy caro...- dijo kariya mientras dejaba de resistir**

**[casa de kirino 7:00 pm]**

**-Hayami dime que paso?- dijo kurama recostandose en el sillon de la casa del pelirrosa mientras el de lentes veia la television**

**-kirino-san necesitaba ir al baño antes de que vinieran por el, tampoco lo hiba acompañar hasta dentro y me dijo que esperara aqui mientras venian por el- contesto el de lentes mientras cambiaba los canales tratando de ver si uno llamaba su atencion- y dime como sigues de la cabeza?**

**-aun me duele un poco pero vaya si yo reaccione de esa manera no me imagino la cara que pondra ese criminal de kariya cuando vea a kirino no se creera que es el- dijo tocandose la cabeza el moreno. su conversacion fue interrumpida cuando tocaron a la puerta**

**-deve ser el es mejor que abramos ya que kirino tiene una cita tambien con el hinodoro jaja-**

**hayami se dirigio a abrir la puerta mientras kariya estaba afuera cargando un ramo de flores que por idea de sus "amigos" mientras mas grande era mejor era el resultado asi que compro uno que practicamente le tapaba todo el cuerpo y ahi estaba el ,kariya masaki detras de la puerta esperando que le abrieran con su inmenso jardin cargando y sus compañeros atras de los arbustos dandole porras y animandolo mientras el sensual peliverde pensaba en como torturarlos una vez que terminara esto; la puerta se abrio y hayami dejo pasar al peliverde este asintio y estaba dejando su enorme jardin a un lado tratando de descansar en una silla que le dio.**

**-Kirino-san! date prisa kariya-kun esta aqui esperandote- grito hayami hacia arriba mientras estaba conversando con el peliverde el pelirrosa se dejo ver bajando las escaleras, kariya se dio la vuelta para poder apresiar al pelirrosa; se sonrrojo al maximo y no solo el sino sus adorables compañeros que estaba espiando todo desde la ventana el gran rubor les hiso apareser en sus mejillas, kariya si la vida hubiera sido de esa manera el seria un tomate bien maduro, el peliverde sentio como si le estaba dando una terrible calentura de 70° grados en todo el cuerpo ya no en la cara, su corazon latio a mil y se quedo viendo al pelirrosa como un retrasado mental con la boca abierta casi para azotar al suelo.**

**Ahi estaba el pelirrosa bajando de las escaleras usando una dulce pero sensual minifalda algo esponjada al final y de color blanca mientras su bella blusa era de color rosa sin mangas ni nada que la sujetase tenia amarrado a su cuello una linda cinta que daba a una sexy collarina y tenia el cabello suelto pero su larga cabellera rosada estaba risada adornada con un moño rosado sus zapatos aunque batallo mucho con hayami gano el ponerse unos lindos zapatos estilo tenis en forma de bailarina; bajo completamente las escaleras sintiendose un real estupido usando una vestimenta asi. kariya por su parte gozaba de la vista tratando de imaginar si se abria puesto ropa interior de niña que pervertido!.**

**-Que! acaso tengo algo en la cara?- dijo kirino sonrrojandose viendo al sensual peliverde que tambien por maldad de sus amigos lo tuvieron que arreglar al inicio quisieron que usara un smoking pero luego vieron que era muy elegante asi que optaron por ponerle una camisa verde-agua clara, unos jeans no tan ajustados ni ta flojos y unos converss negros con morado se veia rudo, sexy, y todo un criminal a su mas puro estilo.**

**-Si, unos hermosos ojos kirino ranmaru- sonrio con malisia el peliverde haciendo sonrrojar a el pelirrosa**

**-Y-Y-yo te tratje... e-e-estas... -p-por tu bien espero que te gusten gaste mucho en eso- dijo kariya todo rojo entregandole la casi floreria entera en ese "diminuto" ramo de flores**

**-Gracias- sonrio el pelirrosa y se las dio hayami mientras este ultimo se hiba con las flores y los otros dos salian hacia su cita por asi decirlo**

**Kariya y kirino trataban de cruzar las miradas cada vez que lo hacian o se sonrrojaban hasta pareser señal de transito en rojo, o empezar a hablar como un completo idiota **

**-T-te vez bien- dijo al go apenado el peliverde**

**-gracias tu tambien te vez muy bien- dijo el pelirrosa sonrrojandose y desviando la mirada **

**Despues de una caminata algo incomoda llegaron a la feria; asi es tenma lo convencio de llevarselo hasta alla no se sabe porque pero eso salio. Kirino y kariya se subieron a la casa embrujada, a la sala de espejos, al tobogan gigante, a el musical, al martillo, incluso kariya obligo subir a el pelirrosa de kirino al rostizador donde termino llorando kariya del susto por casi sentir que caia, para tratar de quitar ese sentimiento de horror desidieron subir a la rueda de la fortuna para su mala o buena suerte era solo de dos personas, estaban subiendo hasta llegar hasta lo mas alto de la rueda de la fortuna donde se detuvo y se apagaron las luces genia! un momento mas que romantico para esos dos que no paresieran tener nada de romantico kariya se puso sumamente nervioso con la oscuridad no solo porque estaba ahi con el pelirrosa a solas sino que eso le traia pesimos recuerdos sobre su pasado empezo a temblar y se agarro ambos brazos mientras sollozaba**

**-kariya te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupado el de coletas mientras se acercaba a su compañero**

**-N-no tengo nada idiota alejate de mi- dijo el peliverde mas que nervioso estaba asustado**

**-No puedo dejarte imbesil que pasa porque estas temblando?- dijo algo molesto y triste por la reaccion minutos atras del otro**

**-No...No... es demaciada la soledad por favor...- dijo kariya en un trance que desaparesio poco despues al sentir como era abrazado por el pelirrosa**

**-Tu no estas solo yo estoy contigo- kirino recordo lo que se habia contado de kariya cuando era pequeño sus padres lo abandonaron en el orfanato por eso no confiaba en nadie por eso se habia convertido en lo que era un criminal...**

**Kariya tardo un poco en reaccionar y le devolvio el abrazo sin pensar al pelirrosa quien lo hiso sonrrojar sin mas su corazon estaba latiendo a mucha fuerza sentia que le saldria.**

_**"el es un mentiroso el es un timador**_

_**el es tan cruel el no tiene corazon**_

_**el es una persona de no fiar **_

_**el es un sucio su mirada muestra dolor"**_

**Cuando termino la rueda de la fortuna ambos chicos salieron y caminaron hasta que el instinto femenil de kirino se puso a todo lo que daba y miro un hermoso gatito de peluche algo esponjado redondo del mismo color del cabello de kariya y ojos del mismisimo kariya cualqiera podria ver esa indirecta menos el sexy masaki, kirino se emociono mucho al verlo mientras era exibido como premio para un juego, kariya sintio ese impulso y desidio ganarlo para su uke asi que pago para poder tirar todos los patitos que se le ponian con un rifle de esos artificiales increiblemente pudo con uno y cada uno de ellos, kirino por su parte se quedaba viendolo por alguna razon le gustaba sus gestos, su mirada la manera en como era a pesar de todo lo que le decian de el sentia algo muy en el fondo que no dejaba de salir hasta este momento, kariya logro con cada uno y al final logro ganar el presiado gato para su pelirrosa.**

**-Es simplemente para demostrarte que todo lo que me propongo puedo hacerlo- sonrio el ojimiel dandole su premio al pelirrosa mientras este feliz abrazando y apachurrando a su nuevo peluche en el resto de la noche comieron helado, nachos, palomitas, incluso compitieron por ver quien era mas rapido devorandose una pizza al final ambos quedaron en empate, fueron al mini zoologico de ahi kirino se acerco a los conejos de ahi y los acariciaba, kariya sentia cada vez mas ese impulso del corazon ver al pelirrosa todo lindo acariciando a ese conejo sus dulces gestos su mirada encantadora, ser tan dulce tan maternal, tenia que decirselo de una vez. La cita fue muy divertida a los dos no les gustaba algo tan romantico y tan incomodo la primera vez asi que ambos estaban felices en todo el camino a casa de kirino hiban riendose dificil era ver si alguna vez ellos se odiaban, llegaron a la casa de kirino alrededor de las 10 pm pues no habia nadie en su casa invito a pasar al peliverde **

**-Y bien kirino como llamaras a ese gatito que tienes en las manos?- dijo divertido señalando el gato que le habia conseguido **

**-Mmm no lo se creo que lo llamare kariya- le contesto en un tono jugueton el pelirrosa**

**-QUE!PORQUE LE PONDRAS MI NOMBRE A UN ANIMAL!- gruño sonrrojado el ojimiel**

**-no lo se porque yo quiero- dijo sonriendo el pelirrosa haciendo sonrrojar al otro mientras se sentaba al lado suyo sin embargo la falda que traia se atoro con algo e hiso caer kariya lo atrapo pero solamente hiso dejarlo abajo de este; se puso totalmente rojo al ver al pelirrosa abajo de el mientras tenia el mismo tono de rojo que el.**

_**"las personas me dicen que me alejen de el**_

_**Su mirada se atrapo en la mia no tengo salida**_

_**y aunque se que ellos tienen razon solo puedo aclarar: ..."**_

**Lentamente los labios sel chico peliverde estaban encontrandose con los del pelirrosa, kirino cerro los ojos y empezo a rodear el cuello del ojimiel, kariya acariciaba la mejilla del pelirrosa, sus respiraciones se estaban encontrando se podian sentir uno al otro el ojimiel puso los labios en los del ojiazul lo empezo a besar fue un beso suave, un beso que estaba dando a entender todo lo que habia sentido tiempo atras pero no queria que nadie lo supiera ni el mismo, el beso se intensifico la lengua del peliverde lamio el labio inferior de su uke pidiendo permiso para entrar el pelirrosa gustoso abrio la boca dejando pasar la lengua humeda y suave que empezo a juguetear con la suya dentro de su cavidad bucal, por unos minutos ambos se separaron por la falta de aire solamente un hilo de saliva estaba siendo lo que los unia.**

**-Kirino ranmaru... Tu me gustas... y perdona si he sido rudo contigo si me eh portado muy mal pero no puedo controlarlo es mi manera de ser asi soy y se que no podras corresponder a mis sentimientos perdoname si eh sido un tonto pero...pero...**

**-Asi me gustas como eres kariya, tu tambien me gustas... te amo..**

**ambos chicos se vieron un momento las miradas eran lo que estaba diciendo todo en ese momento el peliverde abrazo a su pelirrosa mientras lo volvia a besar con la misma intencidad de hace unos instantes, kariya acariciaba la espalda casi desnuda del pelirrosa que por su vestimenta era mas q obvio las manos del ojimiel comenzaron a bajar tocando la retaguardia del pelirrosa mientras a su vez modia suave el cuello de su uke dejandole pequeñas mascas el pelirrosa dejo salir un gemido que dejo ahogar mientras seguia besando a su seme, el peliverde estaba bajando el cierre de la molesta blusa que usaba el de coletas acabo dejandola tirar a un lado pero kirino no se quedaba atras tambien comenzo a quitar uno por uno el boton de la camisa que usaba el sexy peliverde al terminar de quitarsela lamio suave su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello donde le dio un pequeño chupeton kariya solo gimio por el acto que estaba haciendo el pelirrosa y termino de bajarle la falda dejandola a un lado de ellos pero sin importarles en absoluto, tambien bajaba la ropa interior del pelirrosa este solo temblo y se dejo llevar por las caricias del peliverde**

_**" el es a quien le entrego mi cuerpo le entrego todo lo que soy**_

_**a el le entrego mi alma le entrego mi placer absoluto**_

_**es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis dias hasta la muerte**_

_**solo se que debo dejarlo ir... pero no...**_

_**me tiene tan enamorada y solamente puedo aclarar:..."**_

**Al estar completamente desnudos ambos siguieron besandose pero el peliverde comenzo a jugar con los pezones del pelirrosado haciendo que este gimiera a mas no poder, empezo a pelliscarlos delicadamente para despues lamerlos y seguir con su juego.**

**-Kariya... ahhhh... por favor... detente... ahhh ahhhh ahhh- decia gimiendo de placer el pelirrosa mientras masaki continuaba con lo suyo termino bajando sus manos hasta la entrepierna del pelirrosa acariciandolo y el ojiazul gemia a mas no poder estaba sumamente exitado el peliverde acosto a su uke y admiro un segundo su cuerpo su delicado y blanco pero hermoso cuerpo, las curvas que se formaba en su cintura era simplemente una tentacion un deleite, comenzo a masajear el miembro del pelirrosa que solamente gemia por mas y mas, el pelirrosa se sentia en el cielo por tanto placer que estaba sintiendo no podia mas **

**-masaki...aaahhhh... masaki... aaaahhh... me voy a correr...- decia entre gemidos el pelirrosa**

**-no aun no- solto el miebro del pelirrosa para darle un beso de nuevo algo corto y darle a enseñar tres dedos para que los lamiera, el pelirrosa los lamio de una manera que exitaba al peliverde cuando sintio que estaban lubricados comenzo a introducir uno dentro de la entrada del pelirrosa que se alteron al sentirlo, despues metio un segundo estaba doliendole mucho al pelirrosa pero desidio no decir nada por no lastimar a kariya, cuando el peliverde metio el tercero beso de nuevo a su uke cabello rosadito en un beso apasionada moviendo sus dedos dentro del pelirrosa en circulos, kirino estaba abrazando fuerte de la espalda a su seme arañandolo suave empezaba a sentir como estaba desaparesiendo la sensacion de dolor y una sencacion muy placentera estaba cubriendo su cuerpo kariya saco sus dedos y dejo de besarlo para proceder con lo otro que venia.**

_**" el compuso mi nombre... el es la persona q mas amo**_

_**y todo eso esta bien para mi esta bien**_

_**la gente lo critica, pero no saben quien es realmente el**_

_**es quien deseo entregarle completamente todo para sanarlo"**_

**Penetraba lento al pelirrosa mientras este se sostenia de su espalda termino penetrandolo de una y se quedo asi un momento para que su uke se fuera acostumbrando kirino grito ligeramente estaba doliendole mucho su primera vez para los dos. kariya tomo el rostro de su uke y lo volvio a besar apasionadamente sintio como kirino comenzo a mover sus caderas indicandole que podia continuar y asi fue dandole unas suaves enbestidas que ambos estaban disfrutando, de un momento las embestidas fueron mas rapidas, mas intensas mucho mas exitantes para los dos; ambos estaban gimiendo mucho era el placer q estaban sintiendo en ese momento no habia como describirlo, se sentian ambos en el cielo el placer era demaciado era tan intenso.**

**-No-no aguanto mas kirino me voy a correr- dijo aun sin dejarlo de embestir kariya **

**-Yo ahhh...tampoco aguanto mas por favor masaki eyecula dentro de mi- dijo el pelirrosa gimiendo por tanto que sentia estaban en el climax kariya se corrio dentro del pelirrosa y este en el pecho de ambos **

**-aahhh...aah...aaahhhh...aaahhhh... masaki... aun esta saliendo... aahhh... es tan caliente..- decia kirino gimiendo mientras aun kariya seguia dentro suyo se quedaron abrazados por un momento aun sin salir del pelirrosa lo volvio a besar mientras acariciaba su espalda, salio el peliverde lentamente de su pelirrosa lo cargo hasta su habitacion dejandolo sobre la cama y acostandose a un lado de su uke mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente.**

**-Kirino quieres ser mi novio?- dijo dandole un beso en la frente y acariciando su espalda pegandolo mas a el**

**-Si.. si quiero serlo masaki- dijo el pelirrosa acurrucandose en el pecho de su seme mientres este sonreia por primera vez **

**-te amo- dijo susurrando el peliverde**

**-yo tambien te amo- dijo el pelirrosa**

_**"Me enamore de un criminal...**_

_**Un demonio que no es racional sino fisico**_

_**Por favor no lloren esto es lo que quiero **_

_**en verdad amo a este chico..."**_

**- dime como llamaras ahora a tu gato ese- dijo jugando kariya**

**-Umm veamos le pondre ya que se parese a ti... "criminal"- sonrio kirino y le dio un beso el cual correspondio el peliverde para despues abrazarlo y caer rendidos en el sueño**

_**"Se enamoro de mi un criminal...**_

_**este amor no es racional es fisico**_

_**por favor dejen de llorar esto es lo q siempre quise**_

_**en verdad el me ama..."**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
